Sorry: Prior Committment
by chochowilliams
Summary: Sequel to "Sorry". AU. It is a year later and Eiri claims to have a "prior commitment" that keeps him from going on tour with Shuichi and Bad Luck. Angst, drama, romance, language, m/m hentai


**_Sorry: Prior Commitment_**

**One-Shot**

**Sequel to:****  _Sorry_**

**Written by:**** chochowilliams**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own _Gravitation_ or the characters from it.  I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Summary:**** AU.  It is a year later and Eiri claims to have a "prior commitment" that keeps him from going on tour with Shuichi and Bad Luck.**

**Warning:**** AU, Angst, drama, romance, language, m/m hentai, Ryuichi/Shuichi, Shuichi/Eiri**

**Inserts:**

**A/N****:  Thank you to **Acherona**, **0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp**, **lilgurlanima**, **Casey Draven**, **sun's and stars**, **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**, **Golden Sun Dragoon** for your reviews.  This is it folks.  The final installment.  I am glad you guys have enjoyed this story.  I enjoyed writing it.  As much as I would like it to continue, as another author said, all good things must come to an end.  So, enjoy!**

**+--+--+--+**

**One year later – Tokyo, Japan**

Shuichi was dying.  The back of his neck was coated with a thick layer of sweat.  His mahogany flecked jet-black hair that was in desperate need of a trim was plastered to his head.  His body glistened in a thin layer of sweat.  Perspiration dotted his forehead and upper lip.  The evidence of his earlier orgasms coated both him and his lover.  The place where they were joined ached.  As Eiri rocked him in an erotic dance that only the two of them knew, in his fervor, he chanted a continual moan of words that was almost enough to bring Eiri to completion right there and then.

"Yu…ki!"

A soft, gentle expression crossed the face of the twenty-five year old as he caressed the side of his younger lover's face.  "Shuichi," he whispered above him.  He knew what it did to the singer when he called him by his name when they were together like this.  Eiri's hands were placed on the mattress on either side of Shuichi's head in a sort of push up motion as he pressed inside of him over and over again.

"Nn…!  Aah…!  Aah!" Shuichi panted wildly.

Eiri's rhythm changed.  He began to speed up.

"Uh…!"  Shuichi clasped his lover's upper arms, his fingernails creating half-moon circles.  His legs were flung over Eiri's shoulders.

Something was happening.  Shuichi could feel it. 

"Yu…ki…Yuki!  Oh, God, Yuki!  I love you!"

"I know…Shuichi …," Eiri breathed against Shuichi's lush, pink lips with all the feeling and emotions he could not express as easily as the boy could.

"Aah…aah!"  Shuichi's grip tightened on Eiri's arms as his orgasm swept through him, coloring his vision.  It bowed Shuichi's back, arching him off the bed.  His head was flung back.  Jet eyes glazed over in passion as he emitted all of the heat that had been building up inside of him at once. 

With a final thrust, Eiri climaxed, spilling his essence deeply inside of his lover.  Panting, Eiri captured Shuichi's lips and kissed his chastely before collapsing onto the bed besides him.  He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulled him against him, spooning him from behind.  He placed a kiss on the side of his lover's head.  Shuichi sighed and snuggled back against him.

"We should get cleaned up and change the sheets," Eiri said, feeling his heavy eyelids drooping.  The last thing they needed was to wake up tomorrow in a sticky mess.  That has happened before and it was not pretty.

"Hmm," Shuichi answered.  He felt too content to move.  "Eiri," he called out softly after several minutes.

"Hn."

"Are you sure you can't come on tour with us?"

By the sound of his voice, Eiri knew Shuichi was pouting.  It was a good thing he could not see his face, otherwise he would find himself giving in, but he steeled himself.  "You know I can't," he reminded Shuichi carefully.

"But why?" he whined.

Eiri growled and flipped onto his back, suddenly annoyed.  "Because I can't," he snapped.  "Get over it!"

"But, Eiri!" Shuichi sat up, staring at his boyfriend with watery eyes.  "You always go on tour with us!"

Eiri flung aside the sheet in irritation and stormed out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom, as bare as the day he came into this world, slamming and locking the door behind him.  He heard Shuichi cry out for him, then burst into unhappy tears.  Leaning against the door, Eiri stared at the ceiling sadly.  He hated it when Shuichi cried, especially when he was the cause of his unhappiness.  "I'm sorry, Shuichi," he whispered mournfully.

**+--+--+**

When Shuichi woke up the next morning, Eiri was already gone.  He was not even sure if he had come back to bed last night.  He had cried long into the night without bothering to shower or change the sheets.  Now he felt sticky, gross and not to mention itchy.  He was all stuffy and his eyes were nearly swollen shut from all the crying.

Daisuke was going to kill him and the media was going to have a field day.  He was just glad that their old manager, K, had decided to taken an extended leave of absence in order to take care of his wife whose cancer had spread unfortunately to her brain, otherwise, K would have had his head on a platter.  Compared to Mrs. Winchester, his problems were dust in the wind.  Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done for Judy.  Last time Shuichi had spoken with the Winchesters, which had been a couple weeks ago, K told him that he and his wife had decided that she would spend what time she had left at home with him and their family.  Shuichi felt sorry for their son Michael.  He was only a child.

Bad Luck was first going on a long three-month tour of Japan in support of their latest CD.  After that, they were heading back to America and Canada to do a round of concerts.  It was a schedule that the members of Bad Luck were all too familiar with.  It was almost nearly identical as the "Sei-Teki Ni Hoshi Na" World Anime Tour that Bad Luck took part in last year along with ASK, among others.

Shuichi and Eiri's anniversary happened to fall during the tour and Shuichi had been hoping that his lover would come with them so that they could celebrate it together, but when he brought it up, Eiri said he could not go.  He claimed that he had "a prior commitment".  Nothing Shuichi said or did could change Eiri's mind.  He was taught that "hate" was not to be used lightly, but it was the only phrase that came close to what Shuichi felt when he was not with his blond haired god.  He hated it when Eiri was not with him, but this time it was made worse by the very fact that they would not be celebrating their anniversary together and Shuichi was not even sure why.

Miserable, Shuichi rolled out of bed.  He felt like shit.  He walked around the apartment like a mindless drone, going through the usual morning routine automatically.  He showered and tossed on the clothes he had laid out the night before.  He knew he should eat something, but the thought of food right now made him nauseous.  He dragged his suitcase to the foyer, where he slipped on his shoes and tossed on a lightweight jacket.  It was that time of year where there was still a chill in the morning air, but the afternoons were dreadfully humid.  Grabbing his hat and sunglasses, he put them on and with one final look around, walked out of the apartment, dragging his luggage behind him.

+--+--+

Strains of "Bird" echoed around the empty music hall, drowning out the sounds of Daisuke and the technical crew's unintelligible speech.  Hiro made his guitar sing as no other could as he and most of Bad Luck went through one of many sound checks.  Shuichi was out in the parking lot with a few of the roadies, probably goofing off as usual, until he was needed.

He was worried about him.  Shuichi was putting on a brave front, acting as if nothing was wrong, but he had been friends with him long enough to know when something was bothering him and something was definitely wrong.  It did not take a genius to realize what that something was either.

Eiri Yuki.

Their tour kicked off that night with a concert at Zepp Tokyo.  Ironically enough, it was where it all started.  Then immediately after, they headed for Kyoto.  A three-month long tour always took its toll on Shuichi.  He was always a miserable, fatigued mess by the end of the second month, but with Eiri by his side, Shuichi was able to make it through it.  But without the man, he was a miserable mess and the tour had not even begun yet.  Hiro sighed.  This was going to be a long three months.

+--+--+

The last strains of "Jounetsu Ballad" exploded in a deafening boom.  A shower of sparks reigned down from the stage.  The fans that filled Zepp Tokyo burst into thunderous applause.  It roared through the building and engulfed Shuichi, who absorbed it all.

Feeling elated and slightly exhausted, Shuichi ran off stage into the great black void of the backstage area with the others right behind him.  All three were greeted with applause and whistles from the crew standing backstage.

"Congratulations," came the calls all around them.

Immediately, sounds of "Bad Luck" being chanted by those crowding into the music hall could be heard.  An encore would be needed, but that had been expected.

Someone handed Shuichi a towel and a water bottle.  He toweled himself off and downed half the bottle of water while someone else, most likely one his bodyguards, lit the way to the dressing rooms where Shuichi changed out of his skimpy white leather outfit and into his street clothes, mainly jeans and a t-shirt.  He tied his hair back and was escorted back to the stage where one of the roadies handed him an acoustic guitar.  He strapped it on and taking a deep breath, walked out onto the stage to a deafening explosion of sound.  He walked to the front of the stage and smiled.

Hiro had been teaching him how to play the guitar for the past few months.  It had been another reason why he had wanted Eiri to come with them on this tour.  He had been hoping to serenade his lover for their anniversary, but since that was not going to happen, he figured he might as well put his new skills to use somewhere else.

"Hello, Tokyo," he shouted into the microphone.

The crowd roared back.

He fingered the taunt strings and the fans roared their approval as they were serenaded with an unplugged version of "Anti-Nostalgic".

Toumei ga yozora somete

The transparency tints the night sky

hitori aruku itsumo no kaeri michi

I walk alone, along the usual route home

Kuchizusamu konna kimochi

I hum these feelings

Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...

And I want to deliver them to you as I sleep

Nanika ni obieteru

I'm afraid of something

jibun ga chotto iya ni naru

And it makes me like myself a little less

tsugeru omoi

The feelings I want to convey

torinokoshita hibi ni...

The days I left behind

dokoka ni wasureteru

I've forgotten them somewhere

kokoro ga chotto itaku naru

My heart aches just a little bit

toki wo tsunagu

That which connects time

hoshi no yoru ni kimi o sagashiteru

On a starry night, I'm searching for you

Namida ga koboreteru

the tears are overflowing

egao ga chotto hoshiku naru

I long just a little for a smile

toki o tsunagu

that which connects time

hoshi no yoru ni kimi o sagashiteru

                        On a starry night, I'm searching for you

As the last note faded, there was a sudden explosion of sound.  Opening eyes he had not realized he had closed, Shuichi grinned a wide toothy smile out at the audience.  He lifted his strap over his head and handed it to a roadie who ran out on stage to grab it.  Stepping back, Shuichi bowed with a beaming smile.  If he could just concentrate on this, then he would be all right without…

Shuichi gasped audibly as he turned around and saw standing center stage behind him, the one person he had not expected to see.  "Y-Yuki," he breathed in shock.

Eiri tried to block out the roaring crowd and the hot stage lights and concentrate on nothing but his sexy, sweaty lover.  He stepped forward and dropped to one knee.

Shuichi and the audience gasped as one.  His hands flew to his mouth and his mind went blank.

"Shuichi Shindou," Eiri began, his voice booming out throughout the music hall.

A quiet hush fell over the music hall.

Eiri produced a black velvet box from his coat pocket.  He flipped the lid.  The stage lights shinned down on a wide gold band, making it gleam beautifully.

Shuichi gasped.  Tears blurred his vision.  He glanced from the ring to Eiri.  The audience whistled and individual applause sounded.

"Shuichi.  Will you marry me?"

The audience burst into a wave of deafening sound.

With tears streaming down his face, Shuichi flung himself at his lover.  "Yes," he shouted over the noise.  "Yes!  Of course I will!"  He sobbed hysterically.

If possible, the noise level increased when Eiri pulled back from Shuichi enough to slip the ring on his slender ring finger, the one finger it was said that held a vein that traveled all the way to the heart.  He was not sure if it was the truth or not, but he liked the way it sounded.

Shuichi held his hand out in front of him and gazed at the gleaming band.  He gazed through his tears at his lov…no, his fiancé.

Eiri reached out and cupped the side of his face.  "I love you, Baby."

Shuichi's face split into a huge grin.  He threw himself at Eiri, hugging him tightly.  "I love you, too."

"I told you I had a 'prior commitment'," Eiri shouted into his ear.

Shuichi pulled back, chuckling.  "I forgive you," he shouted back.  Despite their very public audience, Shuichi kissed his husband-to-be long, hard and passionately.

**--OWARI--**

**A/N:****  Done!  What did you think?**


End file.
